


Unavoidable

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [21]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s doing fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A-z challenge at 1_million_words. Week U

Clint carried Bumble to the car, Phil held the doors open (clinic and car). And then closed the back door of the car once his two guys were settled in the backseat.

It was strange driving with nobody up front. “He’s doing fine. You can take the worried look off your face.” Bumble’s tail thumped lethargically at his voice.

“I know.” Clint sighed, not taking his eyes off the dog. “He’s more awake now, and he looks good. The cone just makes him look more pathetic. He’d probably never do this to one of us. Would you ever neuter Papa, Bumble?”

“It’s not the same. It doesn’t become a biological imperative to mate when either of us meet a female in heat. And if it did,” Phil smiled into the mirror catching Clint’s reflection grinning mischievously at him during the red light. “I get the impression that you would march me right down to Medical and get me _fixed_.”

Clint barked out a laugh, and Phil heard the cone shuffle against something as the car began moving again. “I wouldn’t guarantee that I’d let Medical handle that. Isn’t that right, Bumble. Daddy would probably take matters into his own hands.”


End file.
